


Dominant

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Little moments [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Lemon, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos necesitan una prueba para convencerse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

Tembló cuando la esposa se cerro casi por completo alrededor de su muñeca, no podría sacar la mano pero desde luego no la harían daño por estar demasiado prietas. Las manos bajaron por sus brazos, el roce de los guantes de cuero haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina y que los temblores fueran algo mas violentos.

Se mordió el labio para evitar decir la palabra de seguridad.

Lo que hizo que la venda siguiera en su sitio y que continuara tocándola.

-Se acabo ratón de biblioteca.

-¡No!

Se aferro a las esposas encogiéndose contra el cabecero, sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su pareja como si fuera su propio pensamiento; que en un intento por probar algo nuevo estaba tratando de recrear el ataque, había similitudes, no pensaba negarlo, permanecer parcialmente inmovilizada y con los ojos vendados traía a la memoria el como se sintió y como estaba su entorno en ese momento.

Pero el tacto suave y cuidadoso se su pareja alejaba todo eso.

-Que no pueda verte solo hace que el resto de sentidos se agudicen y...

La sujetaron de las caderas estirándola y volteándola sobre la cama, de un tirón la arrancaron la única prenda que la quedaba para después obligarla a levantarlas en alto.

-No me refería a parar esto -ronroneo en su oído-, simplemente hueles tan bien que no voy a poder jugar todo lo que queríamos.

Un dedo se introdujo lo suficiente en ella haciéndola jadear, dándola una idea de como iba a ser todo gracias a la postura.

-Las rodillas pegadas al cuerpo camarón, sin bajar las caderas y coge aire.

Lo único mejor a la primera embestida, profunda, abriéndose camino en su cuerpo como si estuviera siendo modelada para él, fue que ambos acabaron a la vez. Salvo que eso ocurrió tras muchos gritos, gruñidos, alguna colorida aclaración de como la sentía -que la hizo avergonzarse con una amplia sonrisa- y que el cabecero se añadiera a la juerga.

Grito cuando recibió el mordisco -que se suponía que iban a llevarse las esposas- en el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que sus manos tardaron en estar libres la quitaron la venda antes de besarla intensamente y apretándola contra el colchón.

-Vaya...-recibió uno mas, rápido pero lleno de pasión- esto es nuevo.

El mago se acomodo a su alrededor acariciándola con parsimonia.

-Me has convencido, me dejare atar.


End file.
